Finding My Way Home
by rxckstr
Summary: Jenner returns home to help out the family while the club is doing time, once they're released, she expects so return to school, but she may have found a reason to stay in Charming.
1. Chapter 1

I was three hours old when my mother died. Pulmonary Edema. My father named me Jenner, after my mothers maiden name. Three years later my father, Jimmy, the younger brother of John Teller died when he laid his bike over and skidded off an overpass. My Uncle John and aunt Gemma took me in and raised me, even though they had their hands full with Jax and Thomas. When Thomas died it left me and Jax confused and lost. Then John died when I was seven. I can still remember the look he used to give me. A smile and a wink as he would leave the house. I heard him and Gemma talking right before he died, he said I was a blessing and the daughter they never had. Gemma agreed. Then he died. Not long after that Clay started coming around, which irked Jax and me. They got married and Clay assumed the father roll to two kids that weren't his.

Jenner was excited to see the guys. She had been at school for six years now and hadn't been home in at least four. Gemma would visit during the holidays, but she'd been so busy with the new baby that she hadn't had time. Obviously Jenner was surprised when she asked for help, but Jenner drove as fast as she could to get home. And for the last year she'd been helping Gemma with TM and Tara with the babies, all the while never telling Clay. This ought to be a pleasant surprise. Jenner was more excited to see Jax than anyone else.

Jenner was lying on the couch in the clubhouse, her head resting on Kozik's lap. Her eyes were closed as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"It's about that time." Kozik said.

Jenner frowned, "…but I'm comfy."

"I know, you're lucky though; you're the only girl that gets to have her head on my lap without it turning into anything sexual." Kozik responded.

"EWWW KOZIE!" Jenner said, sitting up.

Kozik laughed, standing. "I'll be back in a little bit. Gotta go pick up the guys."

"I'll be here, waiting."

Kozik leaned forward and kissed Jenner's nose, then walked out the door. A short time later, Jenner jumped up hearing the roar of motorcycles. She ran outside, a smile forming on her lips as Jax backed his bike up and climbed off. He smiled seeing her. She reached her arms around him and hugged him tightly.

"Hey kid!" Jax said, "What are you doing here? Why aren't you at school?"

"Uh...wanted to see my big brother." Jenner shrugged.

"Well it's good to see you. You look so grown up!"

"And you look so much younger! You look a lot better without that long hair!"

"Jenner Grace, what are you doing here?" Clay almost demanded. "Last I checked I was paying $55,000 a year for you to attend that fancy college you begged to go to."

Jenner stood perfectly still. She wasn't sure what to say.

"She's on a break. She's been helping out around here." Gemma said, stepping forward.

"You let her quit school?"

"She didn't quit, she took off a semester. She'll be back in a few months. Don't worry baby. She's doing amazing. She's graduating next year." Gemma smiled.

Jenner just nodded. Clay smiled and pulled her into a hug.

"Good for you, baby." Clay said. "I knew you'd do something amazing."

"Thanks." Jenner nodded.

Clay and Gemma kissed, making Jenner gag.

"Get outta here with that." She groaned.

"With pleasure." Clay grinned, leading Gemma away.

Jenner glanced back toward the garage and saw a familiar face talking to a blonde girl. Juice. She stared for a moment and saw a smirk come across his face as their eyes met. He walked away from the girl, who glared at Jenner when he did so.

"Jenn...if...er?" He pointed.

"Jen-ner." She smiled. "I see you patched in."

"Yeah, right. I was a prospect last time I saw you." Juice recalled.

"You weren't a prospect. You were Tig's bitch."

He laughed and nodded, "Something like that."

"It's good to see you. You look good for all that time you did. You weren't Tig's bitch in prison too, we're you?"

"Surprisingly no! I made it out without being anyone's bitch."

They both laughed as the blonde Juice had been talking to approached. She put her arm around his neck and smiled at Jenner.

"It's been 14 months...you said we should catch up." She grinned.

Jenner rolled her eyes.

"I'm kind of busy..." Juice said, gesturing to Jenner.

"Babe...I waited for you."

"Actually, you didn't. You hooked up with one of the prospects and one of the guys from Tacoma." Jenner smirked.

"And who the fuck are you?"

"Hey, watch your mouth Lindsay. Don't talk to her like that." Juice pulled away from the girl.

"It's Lauren and she just fucking works here." The blonde scoffed.

"Oh, honey, you poor naive thing. Learn to respect the family. I'm more than just an employee. My father is the president of the entire fucking SOA organization. My brother is the VP. And I'm not some groupie hang around trying to be somebody's old lady. So watch who you talk to like that."

"Wow. Gemma has rubbed off on you." Juice smirked.

"Yeah...well..." Jenner shrugged.

"I think it's time for you to go." Juice said to Lauren.

She glared at Jenner and stepped back.

"Oh, if looks could kill!" Jenner said sarcastically.

They watched as Lauren disappeared, then Juice turned back to Jenner.

"Yours?" Jenner asked.

"No. No, no, no, no, noooo." Juice shook his head. "She is just..."

"An easy fuck?"

Juice's cheeks turned red, "Uhh...something like that..."

"That's exactly what she is; Phil hit that and so did a Son from the Tacoma charter when he came down. Fuck knows how many others."

"So, it's been awhile." Juice changed the subject.

"Yes. It's has." Jenner nodded.

"So are you going to Opie's wedding tonight?"

Jenner looked annoyed, "Yeeaahhh….not thrilled about it…but yeah, I'll be there."

"I guess I'll see you there."

"Yeah, I don't have a choice." Jen shrugged.

Juice smiled, "I'll catch you later."

"Okay…" Jen smiled back.

Jenner got in her car and drove to Kozik's apartment to get ready for the wedding. She stood in the bathroom, curling her hair when he got home. He walked in and sat down on the bed. Jenner glanced at him over her shoulder.

"I hope you don't plan on wearing that to the wedding." He said.

Jenner glanced at her attire, "It I had my way, I would."

"I don't think Gemma would approve."

"That's why she bought me a fucking dress."

After finishing her hair, she closed the door and put on the dress. She stared at herself in the mirror. The dress was a black halter and cut off just above her knees. It was low cut and revealing. Jenner felt a tad slutty. She opened the door and Kozik's jaw dropped.

"What?" She asked.

"You look…fantastic." Kozik smiled.

"Uh, are you sure?" Jen asked.

Kozik stood and walked closer, taking her face in his hands, "You look amazing, I promise. All the eyes that aren't on the bride, will be on you."

Jenner bit her lip as she blushed, "Thanks. Now…get ready."

Kozik kissed her forehead and smirked, "Yes ma'am."

Thoughts? :)


	2. Chapter 2

Jenner and Kozik signed the guest book and walked past the row of bikes into the area where the ceremony was being held. Jenner tried to pull her dress down without revealing more boob. Kozik smirked and shook his head.

"Stop that, you look fine."

Jen shrugged, "I don't feel that way."

"Believe me, you're beautiful." Kozik said reassuring her.

He kissed her forehead making her smile. She looked up and found Opie and Piney.

"Congrats!" Jen smiled, hugging Opie.

"Thanks, you look nice." He responded.

"So do you."

"You look amazing, sweetheart." Piney smiled, hugging her.

She kissed his cheek, "Thank you, Piney."

"Jenny, what are you wearing?" Tig asked, putting his arm around her.

"C'mon man, she looks good." Kozik pointed.

"Yeah, she does." Tig agreed, "But we both know that it isn't her."

"Ask my mom." Jenner rolled her eyes.

"Gemma put you in this?"

"Yep."

"Well that's not fair." Tig said, pointing to Gemma.

"What is this shit?" Jenner glared, seeing her mother in jeans.

Gemma smirked, "Hi, baby. You look great."

"You suck, do you know that?" Jenner rolled her eyes.

"I've been told a time or two." Gemma nodded. "Herman, can we have a moment."

Kozik nodded as Gemma and Jenner walked a little ways away.

"So how are things going?" Gemma asked.

"Good…I guess."

"You can come home. Clay and I don't want you to feel obligated to move out just because he's home."

"I don't feel obligated. I just know with Clay around things are going to be…a little hectic…and you two have been apart so long, I don't want to be around when you two…are…eww…"

"Are you sure you're not just wanting to be alone with Kozik?" Gemma asked.

"Oh…that's fucking gross. Never. Never in a millions years would I ever want to 'be alone' with Kozik." Jenner gagged.

"So you and him…aren't."

"Mom, that's disgusting! He's my friend! Nothing more than that!"

"Well I figured since you moved in with him."

"He sleeps on the couch. I shower at night, he showers in the morning. And I'm just staying with him until it's time to go back to school. It's nothing like that at all, mom."

"Well, that certainly take a load off my mind." Gemma smiled. "Great." Jenner said, sarcastically.

"Now why don't you go have a seat." Gemma asked, gesturing for Kozik to come back.

"I'd rather kill myself…but sure. Why not?"

"Jenny, be nice." Kozik said, leading her away.

They took their seats among other members of the club. It was then that Jenner recognized a few faces that concerned her. Mayans.

"What the fuck are they doing here?" Jenner asked, wide eyed.

Kozik looked back and sighed, "Uh…well…it's kind of a long story. But they're on their best behavior tonight."

"You've got to be kidding me." Jenner rolled her eyes.

"I promise, Jen. Everything will be okay, nothings going to happen here. Not with all the women and kids around." Kozik reassured her.

Jenner fought the urge to gag when she saw Lyla in her wedding…well technically it couldn't even be called a dress, it was so short and trashy. She also fought the urge to stand up and object when the opportunity presented itself. In the end she and Opie were married. After the ceremony they attended the reception. She sat by herself at a table while the guys congregated at another table across the dance floor. Piney came up and asked her to dance, which she agreed to. They danced and smiled. She really loved Piney. Growing up she called him Poppa, because she couldn't pronounce Piney. When the song ended she went back to her seat and watched as Gemma danced with Uncer. She glanced to her left when someone sat beside her. Juice.

"Hey." She smiled.

"Hey, are you enjoying yourself?" He asked.

"No, actually I'm kind of bored." Jenner shrugged.

"Really? I saw you dancing with Piney. You seemed pretty happy."

"Well, Piney is one story. His sons decisions…that's another."

"You look nice, that should be something to smile about."

"I wish I felt the same way. But I'm completely uncomfortable."

"Don't be, you look great." Juice said.

Jenner smiled at him, "Well thank you."

"So…uh…are you…are you and Kozik…seeing each other?"

"What? No! God, no! Why does everyone think that?"

"Sorry, you two just seem close."

"We are close friends, just friends. Just because I'm living with him the next few months, doesn't mean anything."

"Okay, I got it." Juice said.

"Juicey boy! Let's go." Chibs called.

Juice looked back at him and nodded, "Uh…I have to…"

"Yeah, of course." Jenner smirked, "Club business…"

"But I'll see you later?"

"I'd like that."

Juice smiled, as Chibs called his name again. She watched as he got up and followed his brothers into the night. She sat alone for a few moments before she noticed Kozik motioning for her to come sit with him.

She got up and took the seat beside him at the table with him a few others, including a man with a thick accent she didn't' know.

"Hey, you look lonely." He said.

"Bored…" Jenner shrugged.

"Well, maybe you should dance."

"I don't dance."

"Not even with an old man like me?" Piney asked, taking her hand.

"Oh, Piney…how can I say no to you?" Jenner laughed.

She followed him to the dance floor and put her arms around his shoulders.

"I love this song." Jen smiled up at him.

"I see trees of green, and red roses too, and I think to myself, what a wonderful world." Piney sang.

Jen laughed and glanced at Kozik, he was getting up Tig, Clay and Jax. He walked over to her and Piney.

"I'll be back." He said.

"Um…okay." Jenner responded, looking confused.

She watched as he disappeared into the darkness, then looked back at Piney.

"It's best not to ask, darlin'." He said.

She nodded, getting a bad feeling in her stomach. She'd learned not to ask questions a long time ago. She didn't like the answers. Piney leaned forward and kissed Jenner's forehead. They danced quietly for the rest of the song, then returned to the table.

"When do you think they'll be back?" She asked.

"I don't know, sweetheart." Piney responded.

Jenner sighed, concerned and annoyed.

"You know, your parents danced to that song at their wedding?" Piney said, quickly changing the subject.

"No, I didn't."

"Beautiful wedding. Your mother was so young and beautiful. Your parents were so in love. I'd never seen your father smile so big in his life. Well, with the exception of the day you were born."

"The day I was born was the worst day of his life." Jenner shook his head.

"You were born first. He loved you so much, even after your mother's passing. You made him smile bigger than anyone else. And you being the little girl that was always around, the rest of us fell in love with you. The day Jimmie died…we all knew what we had to do. We had step up and take care of you. Gemma and John, they didn't think twice about bringing into their home and raising you. Jax and Tommy loved playing with you."

Piney placed his hand on top of hers. She looked up and smiled weakly. No one had really talked to her about her parents before. Once someone was dead, they were dead. No one spoke about them. About forty-five minutes later Kozik and the others reappeared. He sat down beside her and smiled.

"Hey." She said, softly.

"Hope you didn't have to much fun with out me." Kozik responded.

"No…just sitting her listening to Piney tell stories about my parents." She shrugged.

"Oh, you must have enjoyed that." Kozik smirked.

"It was nice, hearing things about my parents."

"You ready to go?"

"Yeah, sure." Jen nodded.

"Okay, I'll meet you out front. Let you say goodbye."

He got up and began walking away. Something caught Jenner's eye. Deep red stains at the bottom of Kozik's jeans. Tig passed by and she saw the same thing. Her stomach began to churn and she felt sick.

Thoughts? J


End file.
